


It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

by DesertLily



Series: Holidays 2019 [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Davey has a nightmare. Spot does his best to comfort him.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Series: Holidays 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> One of my festive fics for this year! Enjoy!

They always started the same way. It was a dark and stormy night. Davey was never quite anywhere he remembered and always alone; so, so alone. At least, that was until they appeared. It was as if they were phantoms working like clockwork as they appeared one after the other. They were faces he knew; friends he trusted and people he loved. They were faces that cared for him. Yet in his dreams, they appeared as amalgamations of their true selves - only existing to taunt him. As a storm raged above, they loomed above him like titans. Each had the same impassive expression as they stared down.  
  
Then the whispers started. Nothingness at first that grew and grew in to cold and heartless mockery. The voices were all ones he recognised. But rather than holding any form of friendliness or comfort, they were wicked. It was his worst fear come to life. Everyone he cared for really hated him. No one wanted to be near him. No one cared about him. No one loved him. He was doomed to always be alone. Then came by far the worst of them all.  
  
Spot.  
  
Davey had no doubts that Spot Conlon was the love of his life. There was something about him that made his heart flutter. He was headstrong and stubborn to boot, but he was also loving, sincere and beyond handsome. Davey adored him and he liked to think his boyfriend returned the sentiment. His nightmare, however, disagreed.  
  
His nightmare twisted Spot in to a cold, vicious creature that was nothing like his true self. He looked down on Davey. His every word felt as if it were driving a dagger deep in to the depths of Davey’s heart. “Look at you…” Spot’s voice was colder than ice. “So pathetic. So desperate for love and approval.” He laughed as Davey shrank further and further back in to himself. “It’s humiliating. .How the hell does anyone put up with you?”  
  
He froze up like that. For a brie moment, Davey wondered if this is what a deer caught in headlines felt like; completely caught out and entirely vulnerable. “Spotty, I-”  
  
Before he got to finish, Spot cut him off with a harsh laugh. “Oh, Davey. Who could ever possibly love you?” Dream or not, those words shattered his heart entirely. “Why would I ever want you?”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Davey whispered, beginning to chant the words like a mantra. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sor-”  
  
“Dave!” His eyes snapped open. No longer was he surrounded by daunting figures bearing down at him. Instead, he was on his bed in his room with his boyfriend leaning over him and looking beyond concerned. When their eyes met, neither spoke for a few moments. The room was dead silent. Davey’s chest felt tight as tears escaped his eyes. He felt weak and he despised it. “Just breathe.” Spot encouraged, gently moving to pull Davey in to his arms.  
  
Davey took a long and shaky breath. He buried his face in Spot’s shoulder as he took in the world around him. This was real. This was safe. “Dreamed you hated me.” He found himself whispering, shrinking back as he did. It felt almost silly to say it out loud.  
  
The way Spot’s expression hardened was almost instant as his eyebrows quickly furrowed. “I could never ever hate you, David. There isn’t a thing in this world that could possibly make me hate you. Not one thing.” He whispered with nothing but pure sincerity as a gentle kiss was pressed to Davey’s forehead. “Now, c’mere.”  
  
Davey practically fell apart in Spot’s arms, getting as close to him as he physically could. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He murmured, quickly looking away from Spot. The doubt the dreams had caused led to a deep rooted shame beginning to rise up in him. How could he have possibly doubted the most incredible person in his life that badly? How could he possibly apply such vicious doubts upon Spot Conlon? “I don’t deserve you.”  
  
“None of that, alright?” Spot’s voice was equal parts serious as it was concerned. “You, David Jacobs, deserve the world. Hell, you deserve the whole damn universe!” Davey almost smiled at that. “Hell, if your dreams were a person then I’d fight them for making you feel like this!” Davey did smile at that. His boyfriend really was one of a kind. “I love you more than anything, okay? No dream will ever change that.”   
  
“I love you too.” Davey’s response was almost instant. That was one of the few things he would never have doubts about. His love for Spot went all the down to the very core of his being. Spot Conlon had his heart entirely. Slowly but surely, he felt himself begin to relax. He began to embrace reality.  
  
The smile on Spot’s face was perhaps the most sincere Davey had ever seen him. “Just breathe okay?” He whispered. “Do you need me to get you something? Some tea maybe?”  
  
That finally managed to get a laugh to escape Davey’s lips. “Spotty, no offence, but what you make will never be considered tea. It hardly consists as anything other than hot water.” His laugh grew a little louder at the way Spot pouted in response. “All I ever need is you.”  
  
“And I’ll always be yours.” God, if those words didn’t cause Davey’s heart to flutter. He found himself cuddling as close as he possibly could to his boyfriend; the one person who could truly make him feel content. The love of his life.  
  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” There was nothing but honesty in his voice.  
  
Spot cleared his throat. “...Does now count as a bad time to pull out a ring?” That was the moment Davey knew for certain that his dreams didn’t hold even the smallest truth. He was loved.  
  
A small smile crossed his face. “Probably not since the answer will always be yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
